Mudblood
by dulce.de.leche.go
Summary: An interlude on Halloween night in a cozy little library between the two oddest of bodkins. Rated M for language and sexual situations with hints of BDSM and roleplay.


**Disclaimer: **The characters herein and the Harry Potter universe are all property of J.K. Rowling. I claim no ownership over either of these things and make no profit from any of this, it's all just imagined for fun with no ill intent. Thank you, and goodnight!

* * *

Hermione's legs swung lazily from her perch on the padded library chair, her robes left to drape across the back of the seat. It was Halloween and on a Friday at that, so she was avoiding all the ruckus she'd otherwise be subjected to for everyone preparing for parties and running about by sitting and reading her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History, to relax. So absorbed in reading her favorite passages about the Great Hall's ever-changing ceiling she never heard the obnoxious clacking of dress shoes coming her way. Suddenly she saw a pale hand come into her view and snap the book shut in the middle of her reading tearing her away from the text with a start.

Her eyes narrowed at none other than Draco Malfoy standing on the other side of the table with that infuriating smirk on his pointy face. "I was reading that!"

"Yes you usually are," shifting the book away from her and swatting her hands when she went to reach back for it, Draco sat himself in the chair facing her across the table. "What, pray tell, are you doing in this stuffy library on Halloween, Granger? No friends anymore to gallivant around with for the evening?"

She pursed her lips, "I was relaxing before you came along. Now give that back!"

This time he hefted the tome in one of his hands and jerked it behind him away from her reach. Smirking again when she grabbed at it. "Now, now, no one ever taught your kind to say 'please'?"

"My _kind_? What the-you watch your mouth Malfoy before I hex your bollocks into oblivion!"

Another quirk of the lips. "I'd like to see you try Mu-"

"DON'T say it," a warning.

A fine blonde eyebrow arched and his expression bloomed into a bit of a sneer. "_Mud__-__._"

It happened in a split second and all he heard at first was the snarl from the woman in front of him and then the **_SLAP!_** of her right hand reaching across the table and connecting with his cheek. It took just another moment for the stinging pain to begin and he had to turn his head back from the direction it'd snapped in to see her, amber eyes blazing. Hermione then used that same weapon to snatch back her book finally and turned from him to re-shelve it before undoubtedly intending to leave.

_Oh no, that wouldn't do._

Draco stalked up behind her to where she'd climbed just a few rungs up a ladder to replace her book in its proper home and braced an arm on either side of it effectively trapping her. "Such bad manners Granger," his tone was low and silky and held a promise of punishment, "Clearly, you should have been reading a book on etiquette instead of that dusty old thing."

Hermione half-turned to him from her place on the ladder, visibly surprised when she found an eyeful of glittering silver staring intensely at her. She set her jaw defiantly, "What do you know about etiquette you spoiled little prick?"

This just caused him to chuckle and move in closer, noses nearly touching. Draco felt a sudden puff of air - a gasp - from her slightly open mouth at his boldness and couldn't help sparing a glance to those perfectly plump, pink glossy lips before focusing back on her face.

"Nothing little about it, love." Delighting in the blush now staining her cheeks he smiled in that way that drove her crazy, "And I know lots of things. I know you should apologize for being so _rude_ and raising a hand to me for one." Accentuating the point he gestured to his reddening cheek where she'd hit him.

Hermione glanced at the injury and gave a derisive snort, "Your pretty Pureblood face really that delicate? Not a chance."

"Hm," he mused, "Well then you should say 'thank you' for the fact that I haven't punished you for such a thing."

_She_ smirked at that, "Certainly even a slimy little git like you wouldn't hit a girl, Malfoy. Is that not in your imaginary book of etiquette somewhere?"

Draco moved one of his hands from the ladder to trace his fingers oh-so-lightly up one of her legs from her bare knee up her thigh, barely sneaking under the hem of her skirt and at once quite pleased that she opted for knee-high socks today instead of her normal full on leggings. "Oh I wouldn't dream of hurting you, Granger. There are other ways – better ways – to punish a stubborn witch such as yourself after all."

Hermione swallowed audibly when she felt his wandering hand, his fingertips were like little pin points of fire burning their way up her skin to a very forbidden area. She caught the soft whimper in her throat before it escaped in response to his gentle kneading of her thigh. Shaking herself out of a momentary daze she raised her hand to strike him again.

In a flash, Draco had grabbed hold of her wrists and had them pinned above her head against one of the higher rungs. He grinned down at her stubborn glare and pressed himself closer so she had to strain awkwardly to maintain the eye contact. "Ah ah ah, none of that now! You've already gotten your one for the day."

"Shove off Malfoy! Let go of me at once!"

The more she squirmed the more firmly he pressed himself to her, causing her back and bum to start digging painfully into the ladder behind her.

"What's the magic word?"

"_Now._"

Draco chuckled, "Try again, pet."

A few more moments of struggling led to nothing but an aching back, sore arms, and an arrogant and impossibly large grin from the man who seemed to have absolutely no trouble holding her in place through it all. Huffing indignantly, Hermione decided on a different set of tactics.

Rolling her hips voluptuously to meet and languidly slide against his own, her voice practically purred her words. "Malfoy...won't you release me?"

He'd expected her to resort to this at some point in the evening but was surprised that she was trying to pull this card so soon in their encounter. As delightful as it felt to have her tight little body pressed so intimately to his, he wasn't anywhere near ready to stop the game so soon. "Mm..nice try Granger, but that's a no-go. Feel free to keep it up though, I do so love it when you writhe against me."

_Damn._ There had to be something else she could do to come out on top here, it was too early to let him have such an advantage... _Oh!_ She did well to hide the signs of the idea forming in her head from showing on her face and simply smiled up at him, brushing her nose lightly against his and over the soft skin of the cheek she'd slapped earlier. Placing a chaste kiss on the reddened flesh she spoke softly into it, "Well then if you're going to keep me here, at least do it properly."

That...was different. He expected her to revert back to her more bossy attitude with hopes of bullying him into accommodating her but this...this had him intrigued. Draco pulled away just enough to see her eyes again, nuzzling her lightly pouting lips – _Merlin she was sexy when she did that_. "How's that then?"

Hermione saw his eyes were a tad bit skeptical but wholly focused on her and clearly curious. She nodded to his tie, "Take it off."

He followed her line of sight to his necktie and arched a pale eyebrow.

"Well? Go on! Off."

He snorted at her bossy self making its reappearance but humored her anyway, holding her in place with just one of his large hands while he loosened the object from his neck letting it hang freely on either side of his collar. "Alright, what now Granger?"

Instead of speaking she gave him her best sultry look and simply motioned with her eyes up to where he still had her wrists pinned. She couldn't help her mischievous grin when she saw the realization dawn on his features. Draco tried to hide his enthusiasm at the way this encounter was going but the haste in which he ripped the tie from his neck and wound and looped it about her wrists to the wooden step above her was a dead giveaway. Satisfied with the job he'd done he released her wrists and she gave her restraints an experimental tug, finding them more secure than she'd expected – she mildly wondered if he'd practiced this kind of thing at all before.

Stepping back to admire his handiwork, he folded his arms and smirked at her, "I don't think this is really helping your cause any. Now I could just do whatever I'd like to...you sure you thought this one through?"

Undeterred, Hermione looked at him through half-lidded eyes and arched her chest towards him, one foot on the ground with the other braced against a step a couple of feet above it. "You _could_ punish me Malfoy..but then is it really punishment if I'm enjoying it?"

This caused both brows to raise to his hairline before he could school his more haughty expression back into place. This was very different. Shaking his head and trying to avoid another slip-up, Draco moved his hands back to her bare knees, rubbing little circles on the insides of her leg with his thumbs. "I'm sure I don't know _what_ you're talking about. Care to explain what you mean?"

She didn't miss the slyness in that look of his, knowing that she would typically shy away from actually 'talking' about what it is they do here. It always felt awkward to her to actually say it out loud and it oftentimes became her weak spot in their meetings – _well, not tonight!_

Hermione made a soft needy noise and let out an exasperated sigh, inwardly enjoying the way his grip on her knees tightened in response. "Are you not paying attention? Honestly Malfoy, we're both intelligent individuals here." Straining at her bindings in a way that made her blouse seem impossibly tighter she rolled her eyes to him in a bored manner. "I know what you're implying with your punishment. I'm sure you'll spew some trite nonsense about pleasuring me to the edge and refusing to bring me over until I submit to your lesson you've deemed so appropriate to teach me today. Am I correct?"

Draco just blinked dumbly, his confused look very blatant and he was about to speak when she cut him off with a bold move, lifting one of her legs he was massaging up to hook over his hip as best she could in her position and drag him flush against her.

"What I'm saying is that I _want_ you to take those hands of yours and put them somewhere useful like my tits. I _want_ you to punish me for being such an _insufferable_ know-it-all and I think you should do us both a favor and rid me of these awful clothes and take my nipples between your teeth or bury your face between my legs and taste how ready I am _just for you_." Hermione rubbed her chest almost lewdly against his, shivering as her pebbled nipples brushed the thin garments between them. "You could probably even take me right here against this very ladder, really. All you would need to do is just pull my knickers aside and you could fuck me right here so I could feel you hard and hot inside me, my lips tugging at your cock with every single thrust. You could fuck me and make me beg you to let me come and I **_would_** because of how good you always feel and how you fill me up in just the right way." She leaned closer still, trailing a wet line of barely there kisses up his jawline to purr wickedly in his ear, "You could even bend me over that desk over there and take me from behind until my arse was red from you pounding into me and make me _scream _as you snarl into my ear about how much of a filthy Mudblood bitch I am and how intolerable I really am because of how hard I make you each and every day."

Draco could do little else aside from let out a low rumbling growl through all her descriptions. She was rolling her hips again and he knew she could feel his length clearly. His hands had fastened themselves to her hipbones, allowing her to more freely wrap her legs around him and grind her pelvis against his to the point where he could feel the heat of her through both of their layers of clothing. His silver eyes opened – he couldn't remember when they'd closed – and he watched her lips as they continued describing all the filthy things she wanted him to do to her. His personal favorite so far being 'giving her a well deserved spanking of her arse and cunt until she was so sopping wet she had to have him, only to have him lap up her juices from behind and deny her any further attention to her clit until she apologized for making him need her so badly in the first place' yeah...pretty sure that was the favorite.

He wasn't entirely sure what happened to his somewhat more reserved Hermione but he could stand for this little minx to come out from hiding more often. She'd stopped talking at some point and he realized she was looking at him expectantly, a fine blush spread over her cheeks and neck with her lips slightly parted as she was panting soft little puffs of air. Right, the game was still on and it was his turn.

With another growl, Draco wrenched her head forward with a rough grip in her hair at the base of her neck, murmuring into her ear, "You _are_ a filthy little witch, aren't you?" His tongue darted out to trace the outer shell of her ear, dipping inside just a quick moment before he tugged her earlobe between his teeth, grinding himself against her all the while. "Look at what you've done. I want to fuck that pretty little pink mouth of yours and show you what you should be using that infuriating little tongue for. You've no business making me so hard.."

"I'm not sorry," she said smugly albeit breathily.

"Of course you're not, look at how wet you are..little bitch. Soaked straight through your knickers."

Draco pulled away to look down to where they were so intimately pressed together and flipped up her skirt. His breath hitched when he finally saw she was wearing his favorite emerald green satin panties for him. Sneering he snaked his free hand down the front of the silky undergarment and swept his fingertips across her slit making her arch against him with a surprised moan. He coated his fingers with her slickness, toying with her clit lightly before withdrawing and displaying them between them both.

He was unable to suppress the fine shiver that ran through him at the wetness coating his hand and the heady and musky aroma of her arousal that greeted his nose. Draco groaned, voice gravelly when he spoke again, "Look at this. Such a dirty girl, do you taste as dirty as you act then?"

Hermione eyed the shiny fingers before her and made sure to catch his own lustful gaze before she moved forward to drag her tongue along one of them from palm to tip. She made a sound of approval low in her throat and took the same finger in her mouth next, bobbing her head lightly as she massaged along the digit with the wide plane of her tongue before pulling away and allowing a little tendril of spittle to droop between them. Draco's eyes were narrowly focused on the way her throat moved working at the single appendage and when that teasing line of saliva draped itself over her plumped bottom lip worming its way down her chin he was very certain he was then done with 'the game'.

Draco snarled and shot forward, capturing Hermione's lips with his own. The kiss was rough and urgent, sucking at her bottom lip and rolling it between his teeth while frantically unfastening his belt and freeing himself from his slacks and boxers at the same time. Hermione gasped into his mouth when she felt the silky smoothness and heat of his head touch against her thigh and then dance across her outer lips in the same motion that her panties were tugged to the side. Draco swallowed all of her moans and whimpers greedily, stroking himself just up and down along her slit to coat himself with her juices. One hand still fisted in her hair, he jerked her head aside suddenly to expose the long line of her neck and in a single smooth movement he thrust into her and sunk his blunt teeth into the meat of her shoulder.

Hermione cried out in pain, surprise, and mostly: desire, "Draco!"

He wasn't lying when he'd said he loved it when she writhed – she did so now and it made him impossibly harder. Draco's face was buried against her neck and shoulder where he sent thrilling sparks of pain through her with every bite and nibble making what would be sure to be a nasty bruise the next day. Hermione couldn't help herself with the way she arched and rocked against him every time she felt another shocking jolt of pleasure. He'd only given himself a moment to get used to how tightly she gripped him before he'd started moving, thrusting firmly and to the hilt in a way so possessive that there would be no doubt who this witch belonged to when they were done. Draco could feel her inner walls quiver and clench around him each time he bit into her flesh and timed it so each time he would move out of her she clamped down, tugging at his head and pulling a feral noise from his throat.

"Fuck!" Hermione's head dropped back against the ladder with a thud and she moaned wantonly. She wanted to touch him, she wanted to run her fingers through his hair, nails across his back, Merlin she needed to feel his skin against hers – NOW. "Draco! Untie me!" She pleaded.

The desperate plea from his witch made him smile wickedly and he pulled his face from her shoulder, trailing his wet lips up her neck to her ear sloppily. "But it's part of your punishment, dove," his voice was little more than a low growl at this point, "Unless you're ready to act like a proper witch now."

Hermione swallowed and shook her head, curled hair bouncing wildly at the action, "N-not on your life."

Draco admired her stubbornness as they both remembered their game again even through their lust induced haze. He rumbled between nips and bites, "Shame. All it'd take-" _Nip, kiss, _"-is one-" _Lick, lick, kiss,_ "-word." _Bite, lick, kiss,_ "Ask nicely."

She was about to protest when in between his steady thrusts the hand that was not currently secured to her hip slipped between them again only to have his thumb find her sensitive bundle of nerves and gave her swollen clit an experimental swirl. Her eyes rolled back and the moan was automatic, "Ooohh gods! Malfoy!"

Draco hungrily attacked her mouth again, tangling his tongue with hers and rolling the pad of his thumb in languid motions over her bud in contrast to the fierce way their hips met stroke after stroke. He felt her rhythm stutter, her pace increasing and the noises she cried into his mouth becoming more and more desperate and fragmented. Each stroke into that welcoming wet heat drew them both closer and he could feel her begin to shudder. When he started to feel her muscles flutter along his shaft he gathered all his willpower and withdrew his hand from her.

Hermione's lips ripped from Draco's with a wail and a sob. Her breathing was ragged, heart racing and she struggled to take in air. Rolling her head back and forth she found her resolve completely broken, tears of frustration collecting in the corners of her eyes and all she knew at this point was she _needed_ him to finish what he started.

"Draco please!" She hissed.

"Tell me what you want, Granger." His forehead pressed to hers, his breathing labored and harsh as he continued his steady strokes into her folds, relishing each thrust into that so, so warm and welcoming heat. "Hermione-"

"**Fuck me** and make me cum you loathsome Pureblooded pillock!"

He could consider that asking nicely - game's over.

Draco struggled with the tie but finally released her wrists, those dainty hands immediately going to thread through his pale locks. Once that was taken care of, his hand returned to catch her back up to where they'd left off previously and he stumbled with her in his grip over to the nearby desk and deposited her onto it. Hermione pulled him down with her as her back hit the cool surface, legs spread wide to allow him easy access to thrust roughly into her but not wanting to separate her mouth from his own. His free hand made to weave through her untamed curls near her scalp, roughly moving her head how he desired it while he claimed her over and over unable to get enough of her sweet soft lips - _both sets of them _- and that wonderful tongue working against his sending little sparks and shivers straight to his groin at the sensations. Coherent thought had long fled and he drowned his senses in her warm scent of honey, sex, and sweat and the torrid moans and whimpers from his mate.

The time for talking was done and the otherwise quiet library was filled with the sounds of Hermione's cries of pleasure, all funneled into the hungry devouring mouth that suckled her already swollen lips. Draco's own guttural and purely animalistic noises rumbled through her very bones, their hips colliding more frantically at the new position. His length easily massaged her favorite spot that brought about a swift building pressure low in her belly, coiling like a spring ready to release soon, oh-so-soon, especially if he kept circling her nub like that and twisting her nipple _just so_ and growling _not at all _like the dignified aristocratic wizard his name suggested but instead like an animal rutting with his bitch and claiming her for the whole world to see. She felt the wash of heat flood from her fingertips to her toes, curling into his next few thrusts and that coil finally sprang free, her spine arching almost violently and wrenching her lips from his. Her inner walls clamped down mercilessly around his cock, muscles spasming and milking his own orgasm from him. His name fell from her lips in a throaty moan and she vaguely registered her given name tumbling repeatedly from his between peppered kisses to her jaw and neck.

Hermione felt his mouth moving against her skin in time with his nonsensical murmuring and couldn't help a very womanly grin at his babbling and shudders from how her muscles still clenched – albeit more slowly – around his overly sensitive and softening length, the motions causing their mingled fluids to trickle down her thigh in a most satisfying kind of way. Stroking her hands through his sweat dampened hair she planted a soft kiss to the top of his head, "I love you, Draco."

He placed a few more soft kisses to her neck, nuzzling the smooth yet now brilliantly bruised skin there before pulling away to smile down at her with his silver eyes shining warmly. Draco slanted his mouth over hers once again, this time in a leisurely and openly loving manner, the hand that had been tangled in her hair now there cupping her cheek lightly with his thumb tracing little circles over her jaw. "Love you too, Hermione."

They rested there for several more moments, each of them reluctant to disentangle themselves from one another before Draco finally made the first move and pulled out of her with a light shiver, tucking himself back into his pants before offering her his hand to help her sit up.

"Come now, love, we need to get changed or we'll be late."

Groaning, Hermione straightened her undergarments and skirt, "I don't see why we have to do this every year. Can't we just stay home?" She sidled up to him again and ran her hands up his uniform shirt to loop her arms around his neck, "We can get out of these clothes and just spend the night together – _alone_."

Draco smirked, running his hands fondly up and down her arms a few times then slipped them down her back to rest at her shapely bum. "I'm sorry," he pecked her lips softly, "You know we have to at least make an appearance at the ball or people will start to wonder if I've finally gone and done something dastardly like buried you under the house or..thrown you into the Forbidden Forest or some nonsense like that."

She snorted and rolled her eyes nestling her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder. "Because you're such a dastardly individual nowadays, _Mr. Malfoy_."

"Well, _Mrs. Malfoy, _some people still seem to think so," Draco sighed into her unruly hair and gave her a pat on the bottom. "Let's go have a shower then...we've got a bit of time yet before we really have to leave...I can't imagine the Halloween party won't start without us."

Hermione pulled away to look at his wickedly grinning face, her own devilish one taking over her features. "Race you there!"

Before Draco had a chance to respond she'd shoved him back into one of the bookcases of their home library and skittered off into the hall back towards their bedroom. He did so love the way she looked in her little uniform, he thought she might even look better in it now than she did the handful of years ago they were in school together. He sighed again and shook his head – if he had known then what he came to realize after the war and their return year together at Hogwarts he wouldn't have had to wait so long to have this amazing woman as his own.

Snagging his old tie from its discarded pile at the foot of the ladder nearby Draco stalked out of the room with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Hermione! That's cheating! You know what happens when you cheat!" He smirked to himself as he followed after her to thoroughly debauch his wife.


End file.
